True Selfs
by DJ Dreg'en
Summary: This is about Love, friendships and accpetance. This story takes place inbetween the naurto 2 manga chapters. I will be following the theme already established in this arc. And will be referencing them. Pairings will be NaurtoHinata and others. Please RR


**Underneath the Underneath**

Chapter 1

Breakfast at Harunos

Sakura and her mother were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for that morning, when they heard a terrifying screamed rang out though their house. They rushed to the sound of the scream to find a young man sitting up breathing hard trying to catch his breath. Sakura noticed that he was soaked with sweat, clutching the blanket that was covering him, it to was also soaked she noted. Worried for the young man she moved closer to him to try to comfort him.

Bolting awake not opening his eyes, he noticed that he was siting upright. He could hear and feel his heart pounding in his head and chest. He noticed that he was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heard trying to catch his breath. 'It was just a nightmare he told himself repeating it over and over trying to get his body to calm down. His body shuttered as he thought back on the nightmare he just had.

It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. Throwing the sweat soaked blanket in the direction of the unknown person, he lept off the couch trying to put some distance form him and this person. Cursing himself for letting that nightmare he just had for making him let his guard down. Landing on his feet and getting into a battle stance, "Oy, Naruto calm down" he heard a familiar voice say. Opening his eyes he noticed for the first time. since he was awoken form this nightmare, he trying to focus on the person in front of him. "Sakura-chan, What are you doing in my apartment !" he screamed. "I could of killed you, you know"

Sakura look at him confused, "Why does he think he's in his apartment ? " she asked herself.

" He doesn't remember what happened last night." she thought, answering her own question.

Pulling the blanket off her shoulder," Your in my house Naruto." she said flatly.

Rubbing his eyes to get the sleepiness out and trying to focus them more, drooping his hands he looked around the room he was in. Slowly the room came into focus as he scanned around, he notice that there was a couch, end tables with lamps. pictures on the walls.

His eyes went wide at the realization that he was not his apartment.

"What the hell am i doing in your house ? And how the hell did i get here ? " he bellowed pumping his fist in her direction. " You must of used one of your new drugs on me when i wasn't looking to see it if works ? Didn't you, I swear you medical ninja's are a sneaky bunch."

A shocked look settled over Sakura's face, " You... You really don't remember last night do you ?" Giving her a confusing look . " huh, What about last night?" he was trying to remember what was he doing the night before. Sakura lowered her head " I found you in one of the training area's passed out form chakra exhausting and you were pretty beaten up. It looked like you were in a really tough fight." concern was starting to show in words.

" Ha Ha, Oh yeah i remember now," A sheepish grin crossed his face, " I was training and..." " I was worried about you, so i brought you here to recover , it was closer then your apartment." she interrupted as she had not heard him say anything..

Mild shock showed in his eyes, Was she really... He looked over his team mate who was not looking at him, he saw her looking at the floor and her arm crossing her stomach holding her other as if she was trying to hold her self for some comfort, ... worried about me ? She never worried about me before. as his thought finished.

Leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, Sakura's mother was watching her daughter and the demon vessel, with some slight amusement. Thinking to herself So this is her other team mate. The one that's always annoying and that my daughter can't stand. And now that he's back form his long training she show's concern for him. My, my what a turn of events. she let a small smile cross her lips and chuckled softy to herself.

Looking over the two in her living room, he eye's widen a bit, Oh no ! she thought, He must really be dense if he hadn't noticed yet. She went back into the kitchen to were she had some cloths folded up. Picking up the bundle she walked out of the kitchen and over to the young man that was standing in her living room.

A few moments of silence pass between the two team mate when he heard an unfamiliar voice at his side. " Naruto, I have some cloth for your to put on." smiling at the young man as she passed the bundle in to his hands. Looking at the woman with confusion, why would i need cloths for ? I'm already wearing... his thought trailed off as he felt a slight breeze cross his back side. She looked at the young man's face as the realization settled in, and terror filled his eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed. I can't have a naked boy standing in my living room, what would the neighbors say." she said with a rather large grin on her face. Turning she walked back to the kitchen.

Naruto dropped the bundle and was trying to frantically put on cloths that Sakura's mother had just giving him. "What the hell ?" he bellowed. "Why hell am I naked for ? " She looked up at him as he was putting on a pair of pants that her mother had giving him. " Your cloths were shredded, there wasn't much of them left. So i took what was left off and covered you up"

"Oi, Sakura-chan that's just wrong." he said as he finished pulling the shirt over his head. "What ?" she replied "You seeing me with out any cloths, that's what." he was glaring at her. " Huh...Ohhhh" she chuckled Waving her hand in front of her as to dismiss his concern, " You have nothing i haven't seen before"

It took a moment for what she said to sink in, Ohhh he thought. Then he stomped his foot and point his finger at her with eye's as large as dinner plates, "Your a Pervert like Ero-Sensei." he screamed. Did he just call me a pervert ? she thought as the vein on the side of her head was growing. Clinching his fist and giving her a scornful look "Did he teach you his peaking methods before we left ? He must have if you seen a man naked before." Did he just accuse me of peeking too ? she was getting angry with her team mate now. "I'm going to kick his ass for turning you into a pervert." he finished as he was looking around as if he sensed his teacher was lurking around. Oh no he didn't just call me a pervert again she thought as she balled her hand into a fist.

There was a large crashing sound that came form the living room. Peeking her head out of the kitchen to see what just happened. She already knew what happened, she heard every word the blonde boy said. She saw Naruto picking himself up from the wall rubbing the side of his face were he got hit from a fuming Sakura. "You dumbass". she heard her daughter scream. "I'm a medical ninja and a nurse. That's why I've seen naked men before." Watching her pink haired daughter raising her fist again ready to strike the blonde again, "If you ever call me a pervert or ever accuse me of peeking again..." she paused for a moment lowing her fist to her side, " i will not hold back. You think that punch hurt ?" she noticed her daughters sinister grin towards the boy. " That was nothing. Next time i will put you threw the wall outside on the street." She looked over towards the blonde expecting him to be afraid, only to be greeted the biggest goofiest grin the boy could put on his face. " OK Sakura, You don't have to kill me to keep your secret safe" " Why you little..." Now was a good time to interrupt them she thought. " Sakura, Naruto. Breakfast is ready. Come on before it gets cold you two." she called after them smiling.

"Breakfast ?" he asked looking were his host was just standing. Turning to face Sakura "Why did your mom make breakfast for me?"

Giving him a confused looked " Your our guest Naruto",she caught the sight of him looking down, smiling she added " Anyway she said you looked too skinny." Looking back up at his pink haired team mate, "All right lets eat then" letting one of his trade mark grins spread across his face.

Walking in to the kitchen he was amazed by what was waiting for them on the table. "Wow" he thought as he let his eyes scan over all the food before him. Eggs, sausage, bacon, gravy, biscuits, fruit, orange juice and milk. "There's enough food here to feed 7 people." he breathed. as he took his seat at the table, still not believing his eyes.

"Uh, Ms. Haruno ?" he asked hesentialy. " Are you expecting more guest for breakfast ?" Giving the boy a questing look " Why do you ask ?" Putting his hand on the back of head and grinning, " Well there a lot of food here for 3 people, so i figured you were having more guest this morning." She couldn't help herself form letting out a little laugh at he expression. "No, no. This is for us" she waved her hand over the food. "Sakura told me all about your big appetite and how you can put away at least 12 bowls of ramen." she felt a smile come to her face, "Besides your a bit on the skinny side for a boy of your age. You could do with a few more pounds on your bones." "Right, then I won't let your hard work go to waste then" he said gleefully as he began to pile the food on his plate.

The older Haruno had her fill of the breakfast. Now watching with quite some amusement as the blonde was stuffing his face with more eggs. She wasn't lieing about his appetite. She noticed that every time his mouth was open, it was either to drink something or to shovel more food in. Shaking her head He barley breathing between bites., she thought.

"Oi, Naruto ! Slow down and chew your food will you." Coming to a complete stop, with a fork in his mouth, and a glass of orange in his other hand, his eye's wondered over to where his pink hair friend was sitting.. "mph" was all he could mutter with his mouth full of food and a fork. Giving him a scornful look "If you don't slow down you will choke on something!" Smiling. as much as he could so no food would fall out of his mouth, he continued to shovel more food into his face.

All Sakura could make out between his constant food shoveling was something about "medical ninja...best...not worried...anything...happ...save." Embankment fill her face at hearing her mom laugh at her team mates attempt to talk between mouthfuls.. Putting her face in her hand, " Your an idiot."

Then an idea came to her. Looking up at her blonde friend, pointing a finger at him. "You know no woman would go out with you on a second date with you after she saw the way you eat." Naruto was giving her a confused look, sighing "I guess it's up to me to teach you some manners. So you can attract a girl or at the very least get a second date with them." Giving him an evil grin, " You like girls, right ?" Watching him as he opened his mouth to answers, she saw his eyes get wide, as he started to cough. He was pounding on his chest as if he was trying to get his food to go down, then emptying the content of his glass to help. "I'm not saving you ass." waving her hand. Shock fill his eye's as he started to pound his chest again more vigorously. She watched him as he was turning different shades of blue. Sighing as she stood up and walked over behind him, " You really are idiot.", giving him a rather strong slap in the back. Everyone heard him taking in a lung full of air. " What they hell ! " the blonde yelled. " You know I like girls" "Oh ? So you say." smiling at him. "That will teach you not so eat so fast" she told him taking her seat again. He gave her the most hateful look he could muster. He went back to finishing off the rest of the food still left. She gave him a big smile as she noticed him eating at much slower pace then before.

Rubbing his full belly, he was quite pleased with himself for finish off all the food that neither of the Haruno wanted. "That was really good !" grinning in the direction of the older Haruno. "Thank you. I never had someone cook for me before." his smile dropping as he continued "Well... with out paying for it, or I was on a mission i mean." Clearing off the table she stopped to look at him, with a touch of sadness showing in her eyes. "Your welcome Naruto." The blonde got up form his seat to help clear the table. Several moments of silence passed between all three. " Naruto ? Can you tell me what made you scream in your sleep earlier ? " turning to face his team mate who wasn't looking at him. Shrugging, "Don't worry about it." as noticed the clock that was hanging over his team mates head he saw that is was almost 9:20 am. "I'm sorry Ms. Haruno but I'm late for my morning training session. I promise i will make this up to you later." turning he was in running out of the kitchen towards the their front door. "Thank you again" they heard the blonde say before the door slammed.

Jumping form roof to roof as fast as he could, Naruto was glad to be out of the Haruno house. He knew if he stayed there any longer Sakura would keep after him about his nightmare. He didn't want to tell her that... that he felt like a failure. For being weak and not able to keep his promise to her. Stopping on a roof he realized that he had no idea where he was at, looking over the area he noticed the hustle and bustle of people moving below him. He must be near the center of town he thought. Jumping down to street level, he started walking at a normal pace, as his thoughts were drawn back to that day he was in the hospital after his failed mission to bring back Sasuke. Remembering the way Sakura was acting towards him when he told her that he failed to bring him back.

There was no way he was going to tell her what happened during their battle. If he told her that Sasuke, the man she loved, really wanted to kill him. She was already in a fragile state as it was. If she ever found out what he was willing to do to his own team mate, he didn't know how she would react. So he decided to keep it to himself and not tell her anything. Hell he would never tell anyone what his friend was willing to do. If they ever found out then they would just abandoned Sasuke. That was something he was not willing to do or accept. Not then, not now, not EVER.

Sitting in on her bed, Sakura was looking at her team picture. This was becoming more a familiar thing for her to do since Naruto left for his training. Tracing the two boys faces with her finger, I understand why Sasuke was so distanced and not close to anyone. But you Naruto, i would never expected you to be so distanced. Her eyes started threaten her with tears. Why... Why wont you talk to me ? Why is it so hard for you to open up to people ? For someone that is loud and friendly as you. I would of never expected you to be just as guarded as Sasuke.

Seeing tears fall on both of the boys her picture, she knew that she lost her battle to hold them back. Why do you push your self so hard, to the point of exhaustion?

She felt a flood of tears roll down her cheeks as her thoughts went back to that day in the hospital. After telling him that they would get Sasuke back together, she left his room. Walking down the hall from Naruto's room, she was determined to get stronger. But how was she going to get stronger ? That thought preoccupied her mind as she continued to walk. Then her sensei, Kakashi, appeared out of no where. "Sakura, I need to show you something." She remembered following him down the rest of the hall way until they got to an empty room.

"What I'm about to show you very few people know about" sadness was in his visible eye. He turned and started to rummage through a backpack. She noticed that he pulled out an orange jacket. Throwing the jacket in her direction, "Put it on". Holding the jacket out in front of her she was confused as to why he wanted her to put this jacket. She noticed that there was a large hole in the left side of the jacket that went form the front to the back. It was also still covered in a lot of blood. Looking at her sensei, he motioned at her to put on the jacket. She did so reluctantly, zipping it up.

"Now tell me what you see" the jonin told her. She walked over to a mirror in the room and looked at herself in the jacket. "I see a large tear in the jacket on the left side that goes all the way through to the back and its covered in blood. But I don't understand sensei ?"

The look in her sensei's eye, the pain and sorrow, made her feel uneasy. "This...This is Naruto's jacket isn't it." She turned back to the mirror as she studied herself in the bloody jacket. Her body started to shake as terror filled her.

"Another inch to the right then Naruto would of been dead. He was hit with the chirido, my assisation technique. I'm surprised that Naruto had the speed to stop it form becoming a fatal blow." She fell to her knee's shaking uncontrollably, she couldn't breath. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to comfort herself. " W...w...w...why" she stammered out. "He is misguided by his need for revenge." shrugging in her direction.

Are you doing this for him ? Are you that dead set on saving him no matter if it costs you your life ?

When i fist meet you, I thought you were annoying and an idiot. Not capable of doing much as a ninja. But over the time we spent as a team I've seen you do some pretty amazing things. Always putting your life on the line for others and most importantly for the people you care about. Never giving up and showing such courage that would put most other ninjas to shame.

Even though your are annoying and an idiot, Your my annoying idiot, your my team mate... She was starting to sob harder as she was saying those words to herself. She felt someone wrapping their arms around her giving her a warm embrace, "You care for him deeply don't you ?" Looking into her mother's face throw tear filled eye's, she gave a weak smile "He's my friend and one of my precious people. Why wont he open up to me ?"

Running her hand though her daughter's hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead she stood up and walk to the bedroom door. Sakura was busy wiping her face form the tears that were flowing freely just a few moments ago, when she herd her mother speak. "He's a young man, And as a general rule men don't let people know how they feel. When he does open up to you, it will be unexpected, that i can tell you. He's more guarded then most young men." Looking at her mother's back confused still wiping the remaining wetness from her cheeks. "Why would he be more guarded for ?" She didn't say another word as she walked out of her daughters room. If he opens up to you, you will find out soon enough.

He wondered around the village aimlessly for several more hours. He wasn't really in the mood to train after this mornings nightmare. As he walked, he felt someone watching him since he left Sakura's house this morning. He was not to worried about it, he felt no intent to harm him, so he let who ever it was following him go with out a challenge. He figured who ever it was would give up sometime after lunch.

As he was leaving Ichiraku's ramen, he could still felt the same eyes on him. Shrugging it off he kept walking. A frown was forming on his face as he was not running into any of his friends. He already knew Shikamaru and Temari were busy with the upcoming chuunin exams. The thought of the chuunin exams were making him alittle more up set , as he remember their conversation form yesterday that ever body became a chuunin except for him. A small smile crossed his face, even that Neji became a Jonin, he laughed.

Mental images of his friends flashed through his head as he imaged them much stronger then the last time he's seen them. Then he stopped on and image of Hinata. She became a chuunin too, a big toothy grin spread across his face. Of all the friends that he was proud of, he was the most proud of her. She became stronger, how much stronger has she become he wondered.

Lost in thought again he turned the corner back to his apartment. He was brought out of his thoughts of his friends, by someone bumping in to him hard. Looking down he noticed a young girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old, on the ground with some scrolls scattered around her.

"I'm sorry" as he offered her his hand to help her back up. "Let me help you with these" he bent down and started to gather scrolls on the ground.

The young girl only stared at him. Disbelief in her face. Is it really him ? No it cant be... he's still training with Jiraiya. Isn't he ? So many conflicting thoughts were running the girls head. She couldn't be sure if it was him or not. The boy she remembered had a roundish face and was short. It's been almost 2 years since she last say him. This boy was tall and had a slimmer face. But she couldn't be sure until she gets a good look at him.

The blonde stood back up and handed the young girl her scrolls back. Putting his hand behind his head he let one of the big grins show." Hee hee, I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going" The girl wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. She was super imposing the image of the boy she knew over the young man that was standing in front of her. His features and mannerisms match perfect, her eyes started to water. Is it really him ? Then she looked at his smile, the big cheesy smile of his. She felt tears falling on her cheeks as she dropped the scrolls again.

Naruto looking down at this young girl with a confused look on his face. "Umm, No really you don't have to do that." She look up at him with, he noticed that she was crying. Why do all girls cry he thought. "Nichan" what did she just call me ? Raising an eyebrow he took more interest in her. No one ever calls me Nichan except for Konohamaru and...

His eye's widen, as he looked over the girl, long dark raven hair, big purple eyes, and that face. That face that reminded him of Hinata when he first saw her. The young girl smiled up at him " You remember your little sister, don't you." All color left his face, his hands started to shake as he lifted one of them up to met her face. Is it possible ? I thought she would of went back to her home afterwards. "Is that... is that really you Mi... Mi...Mi" he started to stutter, her name was stuck in his throat.


End file.
